


Vesper Monorail

by ficteer



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficteer/pseuds/ficteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the first of the elements… <br/>It is an important element.<br/>Because without love, people wouldn’t know the good in this world. They would walk to the ends and fall forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vesper Monorail

The Vesper Monorail reeked of sweat.

Even with the windows cracked and the fact that there were no doors to speak of, the breeze of a whipping vehicle down the line did little to soothe the stifling heat lathering its moist tongue down the Batter’s neck. Tendrils of hair were curling and plastering themselves to his flushed skin. He had half a mind to remove his hat and fan himself, but a sudden voice purring from across the aisle brought him out of his uncomfortable reflection.

“Stop fidgeting. We’re almost there.”

Zacharie looked positively unfazed by the heat threatening to swallow the Batter whole. In fact, the Batter mused silently to himself, he looked quite comfortable, even. One leg crossed other the other, right hand resting gently on the seat next to his thigh and the other a source of scrutiny for the eyes unseen behind his cat mask. He was picking at his fingernails with his thumb, but for all the Batter knew, the salesman could be peering up even as his face was directed down, eyes focused on his face, taking in every detail - 

Ah, but that wasn’t the case, the Batter mused. He would feel such a thing, not physically, but with that sixth sense that prickled whenever his mind echoed a “miaou miaou” or a chocolatey smooth laugh. It was easy to imagine Zacharie sitting behind his desk, with a model of his theme park, watching little toy copies of himself fly down the tracks of the roller coaster as that same laugh tumbled freely about the room. But then again, he’d be more likely to take to the coaster himself so he could stop by to pick up his photo and send his workers into a frenzy. Bastard probably got off on all the hero worship they gave him.

“If you move less, you won’t be as uncomfortable. Isn’t that how all of life is?”

His fingers clenched more tightly around the handle of his bat, loosened, and then repeated again and again. It was a soothing action, almost a catharsis that cleared his mind and kept it pure. Pure of the tainted thoughts that twisted each of the three zones, pure of mindless violence, pure of anything besides his mission. Pure even as his eyes focused tightly on the way Zacharie’s thumb was now rubbing on the pads of his fingers, his body swaying with each clack of the monorail, hair rustling in the wind and the string of his mask begging the breeze for one last dance. Not for the first time, the Batter looked to Zacharie’s mask and frowned as he felt heat in his eyes and pressure in his palm as his fingers tightened around his bat as if his spirit was registering some sort of enemy, something between him and what he wanted, or - 

The monorail came to a screeching halt, and Zacharie looked up from his hand finally if the angle of his mask was to be believed. The Batter stood, following him out, and rested his bat on his shoulder while his add ons hummed eagerly behind him. Zacharie turned around by the door, the smile in his voice as wide and fake as the one the Batter could see.

“This time I’ll precede. We’ll meet up again later. Take care of yourself.”

And with one last miaou and a brief ghostly laugh, Zacharie disappeared into the hall, out of sight and seemingly unaware of the way the Batter’s stoic frown dipped a little deeper before he closed his eyes and followed as quietly as ever.


End file.
